A Fault in Two Minds
by MadFace
Summary: A fault in their minds was something they'd been living with after being thrown to the pack of wolves called reality. Both decided to leave reality and lead their own lives, however. Both wanted to see the world crumble, both wanted to forget their past and both wanted to be infamous, but both of them needed to get their faults out of their minds and to another mind first.


**Hi there! I was in the mood to write about some of my favorite songs (which happen to be the most mind bending songs!) and wanted to tie together some of the songs made by the famous Vocaloid songmaker, Hachi! P.S- I do not own Hachi since he's a human being. Nor do I own any of his songs, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku and Gumi. They all belong to their respectful and rightful owners. **

**Pardon any confusing parts. I made references to the songs, so I hopefully don't get banned or sued for that. (is paranoid) **

**Anywho, enjoy! ^_^ (pardon the long Author's Note) **

* * *

"Kalinka…she said. Malinka was never heard, right Him?" a sweet, innocent voice murmured, gloved hands picking up what appeared to be a teddy-bear. One of its button eyes was hanging by a string of brown fabric, adding to the creepy appearance. The owner of the innocent voice suddenly held a frown on their shadowed face as they moved the teddy-bear back and forth. "You're right, Him. She should never say such a thing since she still owes me that package!" she grumbled. The teddy-bear moved back and forth from the girl's control again, lumpy arms swinging wildly. "Haven't you been listening, Him?! I've told you. She has to send me a package of herself so we can finish it! But this time, I will be the Kalinka!"

A childish giggle escaped the girl, the giggle turning into full-blown laughter as she threw her head back. Her eyes squeezed shut as she laughed loudly. Suddenly, Him poked her arm, causing her to halt. She looked down at Him, who was pointing towards what appeared to be a grand clock. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, but a large grin suddenly replaced it. "Ohhh…it's four o'clock again, Him!" she cheered, jumping to her feet. Him sat on the ground though, motionless. A pout replaced the grin on the girl's face. "Come on, Him!" She stomped her feet on the ground. "You never join me!" Him made no movement.

The girl huffed, crossing her arms as an annoyed expression made its way on her face. "Fine," she grumbled. "Be that way."

With that, the girl spun around and skipped off into a collapsed building.

**_!~:~!_**

She rose, bat in hand and hat twisted around on the mess of pink hair that she adorned at the moment. A long line of paintings lined her path, all destroyed by the bat grasped in her hand. The teenage girl made no movement of guilt, however. Instead, she turned around and surveyed the area, smirking at the large area of destruction.

Rusted cars lined the street, paintings laid out over few of them. Pipes lay next to a few cars, a red essence covering them. They also had tiny pieces of paper stuck to them since she'd used them as her allies.

The teenage girl's lips twitched as she strolled down the road, stripping herself of her jacket. She wrapped the camouflage jacket around her waist, blowing a bubble of multi-color gum. She was oblivious of the trembling people that had taken cover after her outburst started, well, she was oblivious until a teenage boy with spiked brown hair stood, raising his fist. "You're evil!" he screamed, voice shrill and hurtful to the girl's ears. Her face twitched as she covered her right ear. "You're not good! Are you fuzzy about what's right and what's good or something?!"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the boy with her bright green eyes. The boy was shaking in anger at this point, furious tears welling up in his eyes. The girl tilted her head, confused. "Someone called for a gal like me, so I arrived with my metal bat in hand," she replied, voice hoarse. The boy stepped back in surprise. She smirked at him, and then returned to her walking, seeming to be walking towards a playground.

**_!~:~!_**

****"But how could he just do that…I was such a darlynne," the girl murmured to Him, arm propping her painted face up. A distressed expression replaced her earlier one, going along with her mood. "They took away everything from me just because of that train station!" She huffed, and suddenly found herself spiraling into a rant…

"They took away everything! My black goat, my black cat, EVERYTHING! They're all gone, sometimes I think I see a glimpse of them but it turns out to be another of him! Then I see the railroads in the distance, and I want to run along them again with my black goat and my black cat but I can't because they won't let me!" she screeched, voice outraged beyond senses. Him remained silent though, used to her outbursts.

The girl sighed, resting her head on both hands with a sad expression. "Him…I want to be darlynne again…not a matryoshka."

**_!~:~!_**

The teenage girl stopped in the middle of the playground, eyes narrowed as she observed the area. Realizing no one was around, she plopped down on one of the older swings and sighed, holding her head. "Why can't the scissors leave me?" she murmured, eyes closing.

"Her?" a sweet, innocent voice cried out.

The teenage girl's head snapped up, now pink eyes taking in the scene before her. A girl that was no more than 5'3'' was standing in a green sweatshirt, blue hair dangling at her sides. She wore green sweatpants with green and white sneakers, the color bringing out her excited blue and green eyes. She immediately remembered who it was. "Her!" she cheered, rushing over.

The girl tackled her to the ground with a hug, knocking the breath out of the teenage girl. She squirmed on top of her with happiness, squealing. "Uh…"

That's when she realized what she had come here for. The girl jumped to her feet, a large grin on her face. She clasped her hands at her chest, an overjoyed look on her face. "I have finally found you Her! I've been looking everywhere after the four told me to do so. I've missed you."

"Her" was rather confused at her old friend's…strange state but knew she was not in the place to judge. Ever since she'd gotten into _that _crowd, she knew she was crazy. Why was _she _here though? "Er…"

The blue haired girl shook her hands quickly, a panicked look now on her face. "N-no!" she hissed. "Don't say anything, Her! I need your help."

The now green haired, once pink haired, teenager crossed her arms, jutting out a hip. "With what?" she questioned, now wary.

"I need to deliver a message to someone far, far away. I think they've been wanting to hear our stories, but we can only deliver it secretly and indirectly," the blue haired girl declared.  
"Her" was confused and cautious, but one look in the blue haired girl's eyes told her that she knew what she was doing, and that she couldn't do it alone. She sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Fine…I'll help. What must we do?" she asked.

The blue haired girl grinned manically. "We must find someone…and dance and sing and tell _them _our story. They'll love it."

The green haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, observing her pink sneakers before finally nodding. "Fine, when can we begin?"

A grin expanded, a hand was shoved out and words were spewed. "A rendezvous, eh?"

A nod appeared, a hand grasped the other and more words were spewed. "In my words, we'll be making our entry soon."

With tumultuous eyes, with a crooked gait, both made their way to the killer-line.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. I may do more interpretations of some songs, MAY. But I did enjoy this one since I love all the songs mentioned in here. I got desperate with Gumi's backstory. It's mentioned in one line, so if you didn't locate it you won't know her back story. Sorry bout that. **

**Anywho, if you'd like to leave a review, a nice one please ^_^, go ahead! I'll happily read them, in fact I get overjoyed whenever I read a nice review. Thanks a lot! Have a cheeserific day/week! **

**-MF :( **


End file.
